


dream state

by thelovedbird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Prostitution, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/thelovedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nhiều năm sau khi đánh mất em trai mình, Thor gặp một người giống hệt cậu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chương 1

**Author's Note:**

> lấy bối cảnh sau The Dark World.

Ở Midgard, đi bộ trong dòng người mà không bị nhận ra lại dễ dàng đến đáng ngạc nhiên.

Nếu anh bỏ đi bộ giáp, nếu anh mặc loại quần áo giống như họ thường mặc và buộc tóc lên, anh có thể đi qua đám đông chật kín mà không ai thắc mắc gì. Không Mjolnir, không áo choàng và áo giáp, anh cũng chỉ là một con người, nhẹ bước qua những con phố dài dưới màn đêm tăm tối.

 

Gần đây Thor không ngủ được. Anh trở mình trằn trọc trên giường, cho dù anh muốn đến vô cùng để có thể thiếp đi. Nếu anh đang một mình, anh sẽ ép mình dưới chăn, nhắm mắt cho đến khi ánh sáng yếu ớt đầu tiên của buổi sáng xuyên qua cửa sổ. Nếu Jane ở cạnh anh, cơ thể cô mềm mại và ấm áp và tràn đầy năng lượng cho đến khi cô mệt mỏi thiếp đi, anh không thể ở lại quá một tiếng. Nằm yên là bất khả với anh và cô thì không thể nghỉ ngơi khi không yên tĩnh, cô nhíu mày cả khi trong giấc ngủ, trở mình khó chịu, rồi anh khẽ trườn khỏi chăn để ra ngoài.

Và anh xuống phố. Và anh anh đi. Lúc nào ngoài đường cũng có người, cho dù sớm cỡ nào đi nữa. Dòng xe lướt qua. Tiếng ồn và ánh sáng tuôn ra từ các quán bar. Những người đàn ông và những người phụ nữ đứng ngái ngủ trong khi chó của họ tè vào mấy gốc cây nhỏ cằn cỗi. Thor thấy tất cả mà như không thấy gì, kiệt quệ và tuyệt vọng trông mong đến một giấc ngủ yên bình.

Đây là một đêm như vậy, lại một đêm Jane trở về từ phòng lab, trò chuyện với anh vào bữa tối và cuộn mình lại bên anh ngủ một giấc ngủ khiến anh ghen tị. Những con người mờ ảo lướt qua. Thor va phải một cặp đôi đang rời khỏi xe, họ cười và xin lỗi anh, má họ đỏ lên lẫn sau hơi thở mù sương. Thor gật đầu, có vẻ chẳng ai quan tâm rằng anh mới là người vô ý, họ quấn lấy nhau đi về phía tòa chung cư.

Đến lúc tiếng cười của họ khuất sau tai, Thor không thể nhớ họ trông như thế nào nữa. Tất cả đều giống nhau. Những kẻ mệt mỏi đi trong đêm tối. Họ cũng vô danh như anh. Ít nhất màn đêm còn mang đến sự yên bình, ngoài ra anh chẳng còn gì.

Anh đi. Trên cao là mặt trăng và những ngôi sao trốn sau chiếc mặt nạ đúc bằng ánh đèn thành phố. Chúng khiến anh mụ mị. Có lẽ anh đã ngủ, trong một khoảnh khắc, trên đôi chân này. Có lẽ anh đang mơ, bởi anh nghe một giọng nói đã biến mất vĩnh viễn trên nhân thế đang chuyển mình, một vài lời trần trụi. "—sẽ chăm sóc cưng."

Thor thấy như có luồng điện chạy qua xương sống. Anh giật mạnh đầu, thở thật sâu, những ngón tay gần như kêu gọi Mjolnir, nhưng cảm xúc khiến anh không làm vậy. Có lẽ là sự kiềm chế. Có lẽ đó chỉ là sự sửng sốt, hoài nghi.

Bởi có một người. Trong mờ ảo, cậu ta ở bên kia đường, đang dựa vào một chiếc xe và gần như bị che khuất. Cậu ta nhợt nhạt. Khuôn mặt sắc nét và góc cạnh. Một vài sợi tóc đen dài rơi nhẹ lên xương gò má, và Thor biết người đó, biết ngay tức thì không một chút nghi ngờ, dù chỉ một nửa khuôn mặt và không thể nào, không thể nào như vậy.

Thor không nghĩ và không thắc mắc. Anh không nghĩ mình sẽ thắc mắc. Chỉ thốt lên, "Loki," gần như kêu to. Đôi chân tự tiến đến. Anh va phải một chiếc xe đậu bên lề đường và đẩy nó qua một bên. Cậu ta—Loki, chính là Loki, không quan trọng làm sao cậu lại ở Midgard, không quan trọng làm sao cậu còn sống, chẳng còn gì quan trọng hơn việc Thor cố với lấy cậu—đang mở cửa xe, cúi gập người chui vào trong.

"Đợi đã!" Lần này Thor kêu lên, vội vàng như mệnh lệnh, và trong một giây anh nghĩ mình thấy Loki quay lại nhìn, nhưng rồi một chiếc xe tải, đèn pha chói lóa, tiếng còi ầm ĩ, rồi tiếng kim loại kêu răng rắc. Khi Thor thoát ra, chiếc xe không còn ở đó nữa. Loki đã cùng nó đi mất.

Thor ở lại khu đó cho đến bình minh. Thật sự, cho dù muốn tiếp tục đợi xem Loki có trở về, anh cũng không được chọn lựa. Cảnh sát đến cùng với những câu hỏi và rồi một trong những người đại diện của Stark xuất hiện cùng chiếc vali đầy tiền, ám chỉ là tiền bảo lãnh cho Thần. Lúc anh về đến nhà xem ra tất cả mọi người đều đã biết, Jane liên tục hỏi những câu như tại sao anh lại ở ngoài đường vào giữa đêm, tít phía bên kia thành phố. Cô lo cho anh, anh biết, nhưng anh không thể cảm kích điều đó. Tâm trí anh ồn ào, bận bịu và bị phân tâm vì một ảo ảnh thoáng qua.

Anh trải qua ngày hôm đó lặp đi lặp lại một ký ức. Chắc chắn đó không thể thực sự là Loki. Chắc chắn. Dù vậy...

Thor thở dài, bồn chồn. Có lẽ bây giờ anh sẽ ra ngoài. Dường như anh không thể làm những việc anh vẫn thường làm cho dù mới chỉ nửa ngày trôi qua. Anh cau mày trước cửa khi Steve bước vào, đưa cho anh một chiếc hộp thiếc. Cậu ta cười nhẹ đầy thông cảm, dúi nó vào tay Thor và nói, "Công thức đặc biệt của Natasha. Có ích đấy." Rồi đi mất.

Trong chiếc hộp là lá trà. Thor hé nhìn vào và hít một hơi dài mùi hương ngọt lịm. Anh không rõ chúng gồm những gì, không biết, nhưng hương thơm đó xoa dịu, khiến anh yên tâm. Nếu Natasha pha một li để tìm đến giấc ngủ, chắc chắn cô sẽ thành công. Vậy nên anh nhíu mày trầm tư nhìn chiếc hộp. Anh cần ngủ. Không cách nào anh tin mình đã gặp Loki. Loki đã...

Anh nên ngủ.

Anh mang trà vào phòng. Buổi tối khi màn đêm đã buông xuống, anh cầm một cốc nước nóng đứng trước nó và nghĩ về cậu ta, về ánh đèn thoáng qua màu trắng trong đôi mắt và đường cong của những chiếc răng. Phần còn lại của những tòa nhà trở nên trầm lặng khi Thor bỏ ra ngoài, một lần duy nhất anh không hề đụng đến chiếc giường của mình.

Không khó để quay lại. So với đường phố Asgard rối rắm phức tạp, thì thành phố New York này chỉ đơn giản thôi. Thor đã đi quá nhiều kể từ khi anh đến đây, nhưng đêm nay cảm tưởng như anh đang nhìn thấy nó lần đầu tiên. Anh mở to mắt, quan sát kỹ những khuôn mặt vụt qua, nhíu mày nhìn vào những chiếc xe. Tim anh đập đầy kích động, dù anh đã tự nhủ bản thân không biết bao nhiêu lần rằng anh sẽ chẳng tìm thấy gì, đó không thể là Loki, không thể nào.

Anh không gặp cậu ta. Cuối cùng anh lại trở về chiếc giường lạnh lẽo, với Jane bắt gặp anh ngoài hành lang và nảy người ra khỏi cái ôm của họ để kêu lên, "Anh lạnh quá! Anh lại đi ra ngoài sao? Sớm thế này? Anh muốn uống cà phê không—Em sẽ đi pha chút cà phê." Anh đi theo, cô có khả năng làm vơi bớt nỗi khổ sở trong lòng anh, dùng tay vẽ những hình thù khác nhau lên không khí, vén làn tóc mềm qua sau tai và khiến anh quên đi những suy nghĩ khó chịu.

Một lúc sau, cô cuộn tròn cạnh anh, nhắm mắt thì thầm, "Chỉ chợp mắt chút thôi," và Thor nghĩ anh sẽ ngủ. Nhưng không. Ánh mặt trời ban sáng trườn qua mắt, dường như Jane đã mang theo vào giấc ngủ của mình tất cả sức mạnh đang kiềm hãm tâm trí rối ren này.

Anh chỉ cần gặp. Nói chuyện với cậu ta. Để chắc chắn rằng đó không phải là Loki, rồi giấc mơ điên cuồng này sẽ chấm dứt, anh tin như thế. Vậy là anh tiếp tục bỏ mặc chiếc giường, lần theo những con phố một cách kích động, liên tục quay lại nơi anh đã gặp cậu ta. Không một dấu hiệu nào. Đêm đó, đêm tiếp theo, đêm tiếp theo của tiếp theo và rồi Thor nghĩ, với một sự sợ hãi vô cùng anh không thể tả thành lời, rằng những gì anh nhìn thấy đêm đó chỉ là một trò đùa do tâm trí anh tạo nên.

Nhưng dù sao đêm hôm sau Thor vẫn quay lại, dù lòng biết chắc kết quả cũng như trước. Mắt anh nhức nhối vì mệt. Đôi chân nặng như chì. Cổ và lưng đau nhức vì căng thẳng còn bụng thì sôi lên liên tục. Để được gì? Một ảo ảnh không có trên đời. Anh thấy bản thân điên cuồng, anh nên quay về, tìm đến chiếc giường hoặc Jane, nhưng anh không thể.

Cố hết sức để không phá nát toàn nhà gần đó, không thể làm vậy. Kiến trúc ở Midgard yếu ớt hơn nhiều so với sức mạnh của anh, anh chỉ nhìn chúng đầy giận dữ, những ngón tay siết chặt. Anh ước một kẻ ác nào đó sẽ tấn công. Một trận đấu ra trò sẽ có khả năng lọc sạch tâm trí, anh nên hỏi Stark—

"Này, xin chào."

Giọng nói đó đánh thức đầu óc Thor nhiều hơn cả những suy nghĩ. Anh biết nó. Anh biết nó. Anh liếc nhìn về phía bóng tối, đôi chân tự động di chuyển đến nơi có giọng nói, qua bên đường, đến chỗ cậu ta, ah, cậu ta, cậu ta,... Cao và gầy, mặc bộ quần áo màu đen trông không hề đủ ấm so với thời tiết bên ngoài, nhưng có thể cái lạnh chưa bao giờ làm phiền Loki. Dựa vào tường gạch, một quán bar, nhìn lên trên qua làn mi và đôi môi đang mỉm cười, một khoảng da thịt lộ ra nơi áo cậu bị kéo lên.

Còn một người đàn ông khác. Anh với tới, ngón tay chạm vào má Loki—không thể là Loki, chỉ là một người Midgard, anh phải nhớ—rồi Thor nắm lấy sau áo người đàn ông kia và đẩy hắn sang một bên. Anh gầm gừ, không buồn nhìn hắn, không thể nào rời mắt khỏi Loki, không cần nghĩ đến những điều phải nói hay làm sao để nói, "Cút đi."

Tên đó càu nhàu lại, "Đợi đến lượt mày đi thằng khốn," và kéo tay Thor. Thor quay lại nhìn hắn ta và anh không rõ biểu hiện của mình ra sao, nhưng khuôn mặt đối diện dần tái đi, hắn lui ra sau như bị giật. Hai tay đưa lên. Hắn vấp ngã, lùi lại, lắp bắp, "Này, thôi được rồi, được rồi."

Thor khịt mũi, thả lỏng miệng—anh đã gầm gừ sao? Anh quay lại Loki, chỉ nhìn thấy cậu thôi cũng giống như bị đâm vào tim. Không cách nào để anh thuyết phục bản thân mình rằng đó không phải là Loki. Sự nhận thức mà anh đã buộc mình phải nghĩ đến, cả nỗi thất vọng, không. Là đôi mắt xanh lục của em trai anh, sắc sảo và một chút thích thú. Là tóc của em trai anh, trải xuống mềm mại và là cổ của em trai anh, dài và nhợt nhạt và trần trụi, và—

Loki kéo dài giọng, nghiêng đầu dựa vào tường, "Tôi thường đòi thêm tiền nếu anh dọa khách quen bỏ chạy. Nhưng."

"Gì cơ?" Suy nghĩ ồn ào của Thor đột nhiên yên lặng. Loki nhìn anh, mắt nheo lại, tìm kiếm thứ gì đó, hai tay đút túi. Trong Thor vang lên một giai điệu hân hoan, vì anh không hiểu tại sao hay vì sao hay làm sao anh phải trả tiền cho việc này, nhưng anh không quan tâm. Anh thốt lên, "Anh đã tìm em nhiều ngày rồi."

Loki chớp mắt. Cậu nói, "Thật sao?" với một nụ cười rộng, nhưng dáng vẻ của cậu thay đổi, đề phòng hơn.

Thor tự trách mình. Chắc chắn Loki sẽ lo sợ. Anh nhanh nhẹn đáp, "Không vì mục đích xấu nào cả. Anh chỉ muốn—muốn nói chuyện với em, chúng ta có thể—"

Loki cười. Thor cũng mỉm cười đáp trả, dù anh chẳng hiểu có gì đáng cười. Nhưng nghe thấy tiếng cười của cậu thật tuyệt vời. Nó chữa lành tâm hồn anh, sao có thể nhiệm màu như vậy. Rồi Loki nói, "Có phải đây là, ah, đợi đã," cậu nghiêng đầu sang một bên, bước ra xa khỏi bức tường tiến đến cạnh Thor, nhìn chăm chú vào những đường nét trên khuôn mặt anh, như thể cậu chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy chúng trước đây. Đôi môi mỏng của Loki kéo lên thành một nụ cười, vẻ đắc thắng, "Tôi nghĩ là mình đã nhận ra anh. Trông rất khác khi không có bộ giáp và chiếc búa. Nơi anh ở họ hay làm thế này sao?"

Bụng Thor trở nên lạnh lẽo. Anh hỏi lại, "Gì cơ?"

Loki vẫn cười với anh. Gần hơn. Hay cậu đang lạnh, vì những ngón tay dài của cậu nắm lấy áo khoác Thor. Chúng xanh xao quá. Cậu nói, gần như thì thầm với chính mình, "Tôi không nên ngạc nhiên, chắc vậy. Mọi người ai cũng biết Stark bán mình khắp thế giới này." Rồi cậu nhún vai, như muốn kéo vấn đề đó ra khỏi suy nghĩ, "Vậy, anh đã nghĩ đến nơi nào chưa, hay những hoàng tử ở Asgard cũng hạ cố đằng sau hẻm tối như chúng tôi?"

Những người bạn ở Midgard nghĩ rằng Thor ngây thơ và không biết nhiều như họ, nhưng Thor không ngốc. Anh đã chiến đấu nhiều hơn thời gian sống của tất cả các chiến hữu ở giới này. Anh đã lang thang khắp nơi, thấy những thứ tốt đẹp và cả những thứ xấu xa của nhiều giới, và anh không phải một gã khờ. Anh chớp mắt nhìn xuống Loki, để hiểu được những gì cậu đang nói, rồi lùi lại. Thú vui tiêu khiển của Loki lúc nào cũng méo mó, nhưng điều này—sự mời gọi—Thor nghiến răng, "Dừng lại ngay."

Loki đóng băng. Cậu tiến đến gần hơn. Mũi giày của họ chạm nhau. Loki hất cằm, mắt cậu đề phòng. Cậu có một vết bầm ở khóe môi, đã cũ và đang mờ dần. Lông mày nhướn lên, và đó là một biểu cảm Thor biết quá rõ, sự băn khoăn thiếu kiên nhẫn của Loki dành cho những người đang cư xử lạ lùng xung quanh. Loki thì thầm, hạ giọng, "Xin lỗi, tôi không hiểu, không phải đây là những gì," Loki rướn người về phía Thor, ngực và hông, rồi những ngón tay cậu trượt sau tay Thor, "những gì anh muốn sao?"

"Anh đến vì muốn nói chuyện với em!" Thor nảy về phía sau như bị bỏng. Dưới lớp quần áo, da thịt anh cảm giác đang có kiến bò. Anh thấy tốt hơn—tệ hơn—với mỗi bước khoảng trống giữa họ.

Loki quan sát anh, nhíu mày, thiếu kiên nhẫn. Giọng cậu khó chịu, "Anh muốn nói chuyện. Với tôi. Tại sao?" Rồi Loki cười, không phải nụ cười thích thú khi nãy, mà là một nụ cười chua cay. "Siêu anh hùng không đi tìm điếm trong nhiều ngày chỉ để nói chuyện."

Đến lúc này Thor mới là người thấy thiếu kiên nhẫn. Anh quá mệt mỏi với những trò đùa của Loki. Không ngạc nhiên nếu Loki tỏ ra cay nghiệt với anh, với vai trò của anh ở Midgard, nhưng cách biểu thị này thật sự quá nực cười. Thor siết chặt nắm đấm, "Đến đây, đùa giỡn đủ rồi," và với lấy tay Loki. Họ sẽ tìm một nơi ấm áp, một nơi có thể ngồi xuống nói chuyện và tất cả sẽ, một cách nào đó, ổn thỏa thôi. Thor không thể biết, nhưng anh tin như vậy.

Ít ra là anh tưởng vậy cho đến khi Loki giật tay ra, mắt cậu lóe lên tức giận và sợ hãi. Có ánh kim loại phản chiếu dưới ánh trăng và cậu rít lên, "Đừng. Tôi có dao đó." Đúng là cậu có. Chỉ là một vật nhỏ xíu với lưỡi dao cũng sắc nhưng... chẳng là gì. Kim loại thường. Tạo nên bởi dân Midgard. Thor cười, với lấy nó, và Loki kêu lên một tiếng anh không thể ngờ, mắt cậu mở to, co chân lại như sắp chạy trốn. Tiếng cười của Thor ngưng bặt.

Anh nhìn lại Loki một lần nữa. Cậu đang run rẩy, nhìn chằm chằm vào Thor như thể thực sự tin rằng anh sẽ làm hại cậu. Trong đôi mắt màu lục đó không có sự quen thuộc. Cậu không nhận ra. Cổ họng Thor khô khốc, anh kéo tay lại buông thõng hai bên, giọng khàn khàn hỏi, "Tên em là gì?" và hi vọng rằng Loki sẽ đứng thẳng lên rồi cười chế nhạo anh, mỉa mai vì anh đã tin vào một trò hề, xỉa xói anh vì anh đã không thể nhận ra chính em trai mình.

Người trước mặt anh phóng tầm nhìn ra xung quanh, trông cậu như sẵn sàng chạy trốn đến nơi, "Này, tôi không—"

"Làm ơn," Thor thốt lên, "làm ơn, nói cho anh tên em. Anh thề anh không có ý định làm hại em."

Mắt cậu nhìn sang một bên, điều mà cậu sắp nói ra đây sẽ là một lời nói dối, hoặc có thể là một lời nói dối, nếu cậu là Loki, nhưng Thor không chắc chắn như trước nữa. Cậu nói, "Anh có thể gọi tôi là Jack."

Anh nhìn cậu và cậu nhìn anh, cố gắng tỏ ra đã sẵn sàng tham chiến với chiếc dao bé tí cùng cơ thể run rẩy. Thor đợi xem cậu đã nói hết chưa, anh đợi nhưng chỉ thế thôi, không còn gì nữa. Thor nhăn mặt, anh muốn đập tan thứ gì đó. Cậu ta, cậu ta không phải Loki, hoặc cậu ta là một âm mưu Loki muốn diễn cho đến tận phút cuối, Thor không tài nào hiểu được.

Thor không có thời gian để tìm ra sự thực. Cậu ta—Loki—Jack—đang lùi ra xa, dần dần tăng thêm khoảng cách giữa họ. Ý nghĩ cậu sẽ biến mất trở nên khủng khiếp; làm lu mờ mọi thứ. Thor tiến đến chỗ cậu, lắp bắp, "Đợi đã, làm ơn. Cậu," anh liếm môi cố gắng tìm ra một lời giải thích để Loki, nếu đó là Loki, nếu đây chỉ là một trò đùa, sẽ không giễu cợt anh, "cậu làm tôi nhớ đến một người... một người tôi đã đánh mất." Từ ngữ dội lại phía anh, cấu xé máu thịt anh. Chúng thật hơn anh nghĩ.

Loki—Thor tiếp tục tin như vậy, anh đã quyết, một cách nhanh chóng, ít nhất cho đến khi anh có thể chứng minh thật sự rằng đây không phải em trai mình—đang chau mày nhìn anh. Cậu thở dài, kéo dao lên và cất đi, hà hơi vào những ngón tay, nhún vai càu nhàu, "Tuyệt. Rất tiếc về sự mất mát của anh, nhưng anh làm tôi mất đứt tiền thuê nhà hôm nay rồi, nên làm ơn đi dùm trước khi tạo cho tôi thêm tổn thất nữa." Rồi cậu quay đi, lầm bầm khó chịu với bản thân mình, như thể mọi thứ giữa họ đã kết thúc.

"Đợi đã," Thor không nhớ được bất kì lần nào anh đã gọi với theo Loki như vậy, chuyện này chắc không thường xuyên xảy ra, nhưng anh chẳng thể ngăn bản thân mình.

Loki không thèm nhìn anh, cậu nhổ nước bọt qua vai, "Này, tôi cũng phải—"

"Tôi có xèng." Những từ ngữ lộn xộn. Loki lưỡng lự, quay lại, đói khát và tính toán hiện trên mặt cậu. Thor thò vào túi quần, nắm lấy đống tiền giấy xỉn màu mà Stark thường xuyên dúi vào anh, cười đùa nói đó là tiền trợ cấp rồi hỏi anh đã vứt rác chưa. Anh không rút xấp tiền dày ra, anh không ngốc đến vậy, anh kéo nhẹ nó và mắt Loki sáng lên rõ rệt.

Loki lùi lại một bước. Vẫn đang nhìn chăm chăm vào xấp tiền. Cậu hỏi, đầy thận trọng, "Anh sẽ trả tiền để tôi nói chuyện với anh?"

Vai Thor bớt nặng nề. Loki không bỏ đi. Anh đã bước đúng hướng. Anh thở nhẹ, "Đúng vậy."

Loki nhìn thẳng mặt anh, một sự cân nhắc sau ánh mắt mà Thor chẳng đoán ra được. Cuối cùng cậu nói, "Tôi không giảm giá cho Thần. Và anh phải trả tiền trước. Cuộc trò chuyện này sẽ kéo dài bao lâu?"

Thor không thể ngăn mình cười hết cỡ. Nếu đây là một trò đùa, ít ra chỉ số tiền trong túi anh là thiệt hại. Anh hỏi, "Đến sáng thì bao nhiêu?"

Loki cười, và nhận ra mình đang nhìn Thor như thể chờ đợi anh rút lại lời nói. "Bao nhiêu—sẽ là nhiều tiền đấy." Thor chỉ nhún vai, rồi đầu Loki lắc nhẹ. Cậu lại run rẩy. Thật lạ khi nghĩ rằng cậu cũng lạnh. Thor không nghĩ nhiều, cởi áo khoác và Loki nhìn anh chằm chằm, ngờ vực hơn là ngạc nhiên, khi anh đưa cho cậu. Dù vậy, cậu không từ chối. Cậu khoác nó vào rồi kéo khóa, kéo cả mũ trùm đầu lên mặt và Thor, nhìn cậu, không còn cảm thấy lạnh giá.

Anh còn thời gian, ít nhất cho đến sáng, để hiểu được chuyện gì đang xảy ra.


	2. Chương 2

Buổi sáng không đến cùng những câu trả lời Thor tìm kiếm.

Loki luôn lảng tránh, cậu trả lời cụt lủn và đầy giễu cợt và hơn hết là không tiết lộ bất kì thông tin nào về bản thân. Cuối cùng Thor phải xua đi sự yên lặng, mua vui cho Loki bằng những câu chuyện anh nghĩ cậu sẽ phản ứng lại, hoặc thích thú hoặc khó chịu khi Thor cường điệu hóa, hay Loki sẽ sửa lời khi anh nói sai. Một sự cố gắng vô ích. Cả đêm biểu cảm của Loki không hề thay đổi.

Cậu cũng từ chối đi cùng Thor ra phố lớn, khi anh đề nghị, mắt cậu nheo lại ngờ vực. Cả hai chỉ ở gần quán bar, thỉnh thoảng người qua đường dè dặt nhìn họ.

Thời gian trôi qua quá nhanh, mặt trời bắt đầu vươn mình. Thor lo lắng, khi tia nắng hồng đầu tiên chiếu qua và Loki vươn vai ngáp dài. Loki dụi mắt, mắt cậu đầy quầng thâm. Nhảy ra khỏi chiếc xe mà cậu đã yên vị trong vài giờ. Kết thúc cái ngáp bằng câu nói, "Chậc, cũng không phải là không vui, nhưng—"

"Cậu phải đi sớm vậy sao?" Anh vẫn chưa có đủ thời gian. Anh chỉ cần thêm một chút. Có chăng là một phần nhỏ buổi sáng nữa. Họ nên ăn sáng chung, Loki chắc đang rất đói sau khi đứng cả đêm ngoài đường.

Loki cười một nụ cười sắc lạnh, giọng cậu bỡn cợt, "Đúng vậy, thưa Ngài." Cậu giả bộ cúi đầu vụng về, nhưng cái cách mà cậu đưa tay lên, đường cong của những ngón tay quay vào trong, chỉ có Loki mới làm như vậy, nhìn thấy điệu bộ đó như có ai thụi vào xương sườn Thor khiến anh không thở nổi.

Loki đã đi xa hơn nửa khu nhà khi Thor bình tâm lại. Cậu vẫn mặc áo khoác của Thor, tay đút túi, và khi Thor đuổi kịp cậu anh nghĩ mình nên đòi lại cái áo. Jane sẽ nghi ngờ nếu mất nó. Nhưng thay vì vậy, anh nói, "Đêm nay cậu sẽ trở lại chứ? Tôi muốn tiếp tục nói chuyện với cậu." Bước chân Loki lưỡng lự trong phút chốc, cậu nhìn Thor từ đầu đến cuối đầy ngờ vực, cậu đã nhìn anh như vậy cả đêm. Sự ngập ngừng trong khóe mắt kia thúc giục Thor phải nói thêm, "Tôi sẽ trả tiền, bao nhiêu cũng được."

Câu nói đó thay đổi hoàn toàn tình huống. Loki liếm môi dưới. Mắt cậu tính toán và khi cậu gật đầu thở dài, không thờ ơ như Thor nghĩ, Loki nói, "Được thôi, tôi nghĩ vậy." Rồi cậu sải bước, quay đi, lên tiếng mà không quay đầu lại, "Vậy thì tối nay."

Là xua đuổi nhưng lần này Thor hài lòng. Loki sẽ gặp anh lần nữa. Hiện tại như vậy là quá đủ. Anh nhìn theo bước Loki, chìm nghỉm trong chiếc áo khoác, khi quay về anh ngạc nhiên khi mình đang cười. Mặt đất dưới chân bỗng nhẹ tênh, anh lờ đi ánh mắt nghi hoặc của mọi người ở tòa nhà, Jane nắm lấy cánh tay đang giá lạnh làm anh thấy bỏng rát, ánh mắt đầy trìu mến dịu dàng khi cô hỏi, "Em có cần phải biết không?"

Trong phút chốc mọi việc thật rõ ràng khi Thor nhìn xuống khuôn mặt ngây thơ. Phải, cô sẽ muốn biết. Anh không thể dối lừa. Anh nên nói anh đã ở đâu cả đêm. Với ai. Rằng Loki có thể—nhưng rồi anh không làm thế. Anh giữ bí mật điều này. Còn cô thì phân tâm, vui vì anh đã phấn chấn trở lại, đã quá lâu anh không như vậy, từ khi Asgard, từ khi—cô không nên đả động đến nhiều. Câu chuyện trôi dạt, cuộc trò chuyện vừa bắt đầu đã bị quên mất và cô không ở trên giường anh để nhắc anh điều đó khi anh một lần nữa đi tìm em trai mình.

Loki bất ngờ khi trông thấy anh, như thể cậu không nghĩ Thor sẽ quay lại. Như thể Thor có thể rời xa. Thor mang hamburger và cà phê, vì gò má Loki sắc quá, cậu gầy thảm thương, như chú sói sống sót sau mùa đông dài. Nhưng Loki không nhận, dù cậu run lẩy bẩy khi nhìn những thứ anh mang đến. Cậu chỉ nói, "Nhìn tôi ngốc lắm hay sao?"

Họ lại nói chuyện, chẳng về gì cả. Loki vẫn lảng tránh những câu hỏi, nhanh nhẹn chuyển sự chú ý lại phía Thor. Còn Thor thấy mình kể hết chuyện này đến chuyện khác, hớp dài những ngụm cà phê khi giọng đã khàn.

Loki quay đi khi có dấu hiệu đầu tiên của buổi sáng, biểu cảm cậu thay đổi ngay tức thì. Vẻ hứng thú biến mất. Thor nói ngay mà không suy nghĩ, "Cậu sẽ—"

Loki cắt ngang lời anh, mang vẻ chắc ăn hệt như khi cậu đang thử thần chú mới hay chọn một cái kết hay cho câu chuyện, "Có một quán ăn, cách đây hai dãy nhà," cậu đưa cằm về hướng đó, giải thích, "Ấm áp hơn, họ có," và cậu nhìn xuống túi hamburger mình đã từ chối, vẻ đói khát hiện trên nét mặt, mắt cậu vô hồn, Thor không nghĩ anh đang liếm môi chờ đợi, "đồ ăn, cũng tạm được."

Thor trả lời, lồng ngực anh run lên vì sung sướng, "Được lắm," Loki đã bước đi trước, ngẩng cao đầu dù tiết trời lạnh lẽo.

Đêm tiếp theo Thor đến quán rất sớm. Mặt trời vẫn chưa mọc và anh khổ sở suy nghĩ xem có đúng là nơi này không, hay Loki đang đợi ở chỗ khác. Nhưng anh đã lo lắng vô ích. Loki được bọc trong áo khoác của Thor, rụt rè từ ngoài cửa đi vào mang theo chút gió lạnh. Mặt cậu nhợt nhạt và tóc bị gió thổi ra sau và cậu ngây người khi nhìn thấy Thor, hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên.

Câu hỏi đầu tiên, duy nhất, của Loki khi cậu trượt vào chỗ ngồi, theo thói quen nhìn Thor với ánh mắt nghi hoặc lần nữa, là, "Anh trả tiền phải không?" rồi cậu order cho mình cà phê và bữa ăn lớn nhất nhìn thấy trong menu. Cậu cố gắng ăn từ tốn khi cô phục vụ đưa thức ăn ra, mặt khác, cách mà cậu cắm nĩa xuống, nhai thật nhanh, lộ ra sự háu đói không thể che giấu. Thor nhìn cậu, quên cả lên tiếng hay thắc mắc. Anh cố mường tượng Loki bỏ đói bản thân mình. Căng thẳng khi nghĩ đến điều đó.

Vậy nhưng Loki đã từng lừa dối anh nhiều hơn thế này. Và Thor muốn—cần phải—tin như vậy.

Người trong quán nhìn họ, nhiều hơn cả những ánh mắt ngoài phố. Cô phục vụ dõi theo còn vài vị khách khác liếc về phía này khi lướt qua, dù vậy chẳng ai lại gần hay yêu cầu họ rời khỏi. Cũng không ai xin chữ kí, một việc ngẫu nhiên trong vài trường hợp khiến anh thấy buồn cười, thậm chí như được tâng bốc, nhưng thật mừng vì không phải lúc này.

Loki nuốt những miếng cuối cùng rồi nhíu mày nói, "Không phải là tôi ý kiến gì, nhưng hiện tại anh trả tiền để tôi ngồi im hay để nhìn tôi ăn? Chắc chỗ anh thì khác nhưng—"

"Asgard đã bị tấn công." Thor không định nói ra, nhưng từ ngữ buột khỏi miệng anh, bị kéo đi như trong trò chơi nối từ lúc Darcy buồn chán thường rủ anh chơi. Và có lẽ cũng tốt. Nếu bất kì điều gì có thể nhử Loki ra mặt, dù rằng phẫn nộ hay hả hê, thì chính là việc quê hương của họ đã tan nát. Đổi lại Loki chỉ cau mày nhìn anh, gợi mở và chờ đợi, cũng không mấy thích thú hệt như khi cậu nghe Thor nói trước đây, như thể cậu nghĩ đây cũng là một câu chuyện khác mà thôi. Thor tưởng điều này sẽ làm anh nghẹn giọng, nhưng không, anh cứ thế nói ra, thấy bản thân có thể chia sẻ chuyện này với Loki.

"Tôi ở đây, khi họ bị tấn công." Anh chưa bao giờ nên bỏ đi. Khi vương quốc của mình đang yếu thế như vậy. Việc ở lại nơi này khiến anh thấy bị bỡn cợt, lồng ngực như bị cắt thành mảnh nhỏ. Nhưng dù sao, việc anh nên làm lúc ấy cũng không còn quan trọng nữa. Anh nhìn bàn tay mình, dù anh lẽ ra nên nhìn Loki, nên quan sát phản ứng của cậu. "Tin tức đến quá trễ, tôi..."

Anh trầm tư hồi lâu. Loki ngồi trước mặt anh đổi tư thế, cậu cẩn trọng hỏi, "Anh đã bỏ lỡ cuộc đấu lớn?"

Thor cười khô khốc. "Ừ. Tôi nghĩ vậy." Anh lại cười lần nữa. Đưa một bàn tay lên che mặt.

Loki im lặng, ngồi yên một lúc lâu. Cuối cùng, cậu hỏi, "Trận chiến này. Kết quả không tốt?"

Thor lắc đầu. Cảm thấy thật nặng nề. "Không. Hoặc chúng tôi tin như vậy. Asgard chưa bao giờ liên lạc lại," anh ước gì mình đừng nói ra điều này. Ngực anh xoắn lại như bị nghiền nát. Bao nhiêu tháng qua anh vẫn cố gắng lảng tránh, trong lúc họ đợi cỗ máy của Stark vươn được qua chiếc cầu Jane tạo dựng, cho đến khi nào chút tin tức về vụ việc đến được với anh, nhưng Loki luôn có tài lôi kéo, chỉ cần vài từ đơn giản hay ánh mắt nhướn lên của cậu cũng đủ khiến Thor nói ra tất cả.

Loki lại thay đổi thế ngồi. Cô phục vụ dọn đĩa đi và đổ đầy cà phê cho cậu. Sau khi cô đã đi khỏi, cậu hỏi, "Cái người giống tôi. Anh ta có ở đó không?"

"Không," Thor ngước nhìn cậu. Trong quán ấm áp và thức ăn đã khiến cậu trông hồng hào hơn. Cậu không còn giống dáng hình xanh xao hấp hối trong vòng tay anh ngày đó. Thor co lại trong suy nghĩ, quay mặt nhìn ra cửa sổ, và anh thấy hình ảnh phán chiếu có ánh sáng vờn xung quanh của Loki. Anh nói, "Không. Cậu ấy mất trước đó."

Loki không hỏi gì nữa. Những ngón tay cậu quấn quanh tách cà phê. Thor nhìn chúng cho đến khi Loki mở lời, chậm rãi, "Kể thêm cho tôi nghe về con ngựa tám chân của anh." Thor ngay lập tức chuyển sự chú ý vào câu nói, đẩy đau thương ra khỏi tâm trí.

Họ nói chuyện bâng quơ cho đến sáng.

\--

Cả hai tiếp tục gặp nhau ở quán đêm tiếp theo, và đêm tiếp theo nữa, và khi Loki đến cậu mang theo một cây bút chì với quyển sổ đã cũ. Ánh nhìn sắc bén phớt qua mặt Thor khi cậu đặt quyển sổ xuống, miệng cậu ép lại căng thẳng chờ đợi phản ứng từ anh. Thor hắng giọng, những ngón tay Loki tê rần, cậu nghĩ mình sẽ cất nó đi. Một phần trong cậu thấy thoải mái khi Thor chỉ hỏi, "Cậu thích vẽ sao?"

Loki ngước mắt lên, vẻ thách thức, "Tôi bắt đầu lúc ở trại giáo dưỡng. Để giết thời gian." Cậu nhún vai và cởi áo khoác ra. Câu nói không có nghĩa trực tiếp. Thor hiểu nơi đó giống như nhà tù, nhưng dành cho trẻ em, và anh băn khoăn có phải Loki đang khiêu khích mình hay không.

Anh hỏi, vì đây là lần đầu tiên Loki nói ra thông tin về bản thân, "Cậu ở đó lâu không?"

Mắt Loki xoáy vào anh. Cậu bất động như một bức tượng. Thor thấy như đang bị kiểm tra và hi vọng anh sẽ không trở nên đần độn trước mặt cậu. Môi cậu uốn cong, đột ngột, thành một nụ cười ma mãnh, "Đủ lâu."

"Tại sao?"

Thor mong đợi, thật lòng, rằng Loki sẽ trả lời bằng sự im lặng lạnh lùng hoặc khéo léo chuyển đề tài. Anh không thất vọng. Loki cúi xuống những mẩu giấy và cậu không than phiền khi Thor nhìn cậu phác thảo. Cậu đẩy nó qua một bên khi ăn rồi khi ăn xong lại kéo nó về và Thor kể với cậu những câu chuyện về tuổi thơ của họ, để Loki biết rằng cậu không hề bị ghét bỏ.

Khi trời sáng Loki thu dọn vật dụng và Thor đánh liều hỏi sau nhiều giờ quan sát ngón tay thanh mảnh của Loki di chuyển, để ý cả khi cậu cắn môi dưới, chú tâm vào làn mi nghiêng nghiêng, "Bao nhiêu tiền?" Loki khựng lại khi đã bước một nửa ra ngoài, biểu cảm hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên khiến Thor bồn chồn. Anh gợi ý, "Tác phẩm của cậu?"

"Chỉ là—" Loki lên tiếng. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào Thor, nắm chặt quyển sổ, sợ nó sẽ bị xé toạc. Trông cậu như sẵn sàng chạy mất, như đang kềm chế bản thân, cậu liếc nhìn li cà phê rỗng không, rồi Thor, rồi quyển sổ. Sau cậu liếm môi, hất cằm và đanh mắt, "Một trăm đô."

"Tôi được giá hời rồi," Thor trả lời quá gấp, anh biết, nhưng anh sợ Loki đổi ý. Loki chớp mắt nhìn anh, không nói được lời nào khi Thor lục tiền đưa cho cậu. Cậu nhanh chóng lén lút giấu đi và lưỡng lự nhìn quyển sổ. Thor không giải thích được cảm giác tội lỗi đang dấy lên, anh nhìn cậu, mở miệng định rút lại lời đề nghị, quả thực là một đòi hỏi quá đáng. Nhưng muộn rồi. Loki trở nên sắt đá, bằng cử chỉ mạnh mẽ cậu xé một trang đưa cho Thor. Và Thor tiếp tục thử vận may, "Cậu ký tên được không?"

Ánh mắt Loki thoáng dữ dội. Cậu sững sờ và Thor gần như nghĩ cậu sẽ run rẩy khi cúi xuống, quấn ngón tay vòng quanh cây bút, nhưng không. Cậu kí tên nhanh chóng, dựa gần sát Thor, mùi hương tóc cậu, hơi ấm cơ thể cậu, tất cả trào dâng trong khoảng cách nhỏ bé giữa họ. Thor nuốt nước bọt, tay anh co lại, và Loki bỏ đi, ra khỏi cửa mà không ngoái đầu lại.

Thor nhìn theo cậu một lúc lâu trước khi hướng sự chú ý vào bản vẽ.

Anh không nhận ra trông mình thật mệt mỏi. Hay mình luôn nhìn Loki đầy chân thành. Chắc vì vậy mà sáng nào Loki cũng nhanh chóng bỏ đi. Thor nhăn nhó, đặt một bàn tay lên đôi mắt ánh lên mong mỏi và tuyệt vọng trong bản vẽ. Anh chăm chú vào chữ kí cuối trang, băn khoăn ấn ngón tay vào những nét thẳng sắc sảo với đường uốn ngắn gọn.

\--

Thor thường nghe thấy Banner than phiền nhiều hơn một lần về việc S.H.I.E.L.D lưu giữ thông tin cá nhân của mọi người. Anh ta và Stark cãi nhau suốt, Stark nói rằng đống thông tin đó không ở đây thì cũng ở nơi khác, cũng sẽ có người có được chúng, và nếu muốn anh ta cũng có thể có được còn nhiều hơn dữ liệu trong S.H.I.E.L.D. Điều này chưa bao giờ làm Thor bận tâm. Anh lớn lên dưới tầm theo dõi của Heimdall và cũng không có khả năng giấu mình như Loki.

Trong phòng anh có một chiếc máy tính, hầu như không được sử dụng trừ khi Jane cần thêm máy để làm việc. Thor ngồi đối diện nó, trước mặt là bản vẽ của Loki, nhìn chăm chăm vào dòng chữ cuối trang. Anh do dự và băn khoăn. Đây sẽ là kết thúc, Loki khép lại trò đùa và hả hê xuất hiện. Chắc rồi. Phải như vậy.

Thor cẩn thận gõ tên cậu vào cơ sở dữ liệu của S.H.I.E.L.D. Anh định dựa ra sau để đợi, nhưng máy đã trả kết quả về, quá nhanh chóng. Rất nhiều. Cái tên Loki đã chọn không phải là hiếm, trên thế giới đầy Jack và cả tá Fidgens. Với sự lo sợ tăng lên không ngừng, Thor bấm vào từng tên một, bỏ qua những ai ở khu vực khác hoặc quá già hay quá trẻ, và rồi anh dừng lại, bởi đối diện là khuôn mặt Loki nhìn chằm chằm vào anh.

Cậu trẻ măng. Trẻ hơn nhiều so với hiện tại. Tóc chỉ như một mảng đen ép sát vào đầu. Mắt to và vô hồn, môi mỏng, khuôn mặt không biểu cảm, một bên là vết rạch sưng đỏ. Cạnh đó là ngày tháng năm sinh, quá trình giam giữ, và—

Thor tắt máy. Anh tưởng như mình bị xẻ đôi, nội tạng rơi ra ngoài trải đầy dưới chân. Một cuộc đời ngoài kia, quá rối ren, quá phức tạp, ngoài tầm Loki có thể xây dựng. Tệ hơn nữa là nó hoàn toàn khớp với cái cách cậu nhìn anh, với những điệu bộ mà anh đã bỏ qua, lờ đi bởi vì đơn giản anh không muốn tin—không muốn chấp nhận.

Thor thở dốc. Anh nhìn xuống đôi tay giờ đang nắm chặt thành những nắm đấm. Tiếng sấm gầm lên trong đầu, một cơn giông tố bùng phát từ sự xáo động trong anh. Anh thật ngu ngốc khi tin rằng Loki còn sống. Loki đã chết. Anh đã cảm nhận sự ra đi của cậu. Cậu không còn đó và Asgard thì biệt tăm và một người Midgard giống em trai anh như tạc cũng chẳng thay đổi được điều gì. Anh nghe mưa giông gào thét, tiếng tòa tháp bị gió nước tấn công, cho đến khi Jane bước vào phòng.

Bàn tay cô xoa dịu lông mày anh. Cô vuốt mái tóc vàng và duỗi thẳng những ngón tay anh ra để siết chặt tay mình vào. Một lúc sau, cô nói, "Nào, mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi. Rồi anh xem. Khi chúng ta đưa được máy dò lên có lẽ Heimdall sẽ vì đề phòng mà đập nát nó. Họ vẫn bình an, Thor."

Anh buộc mình cười, vuốt tóc cô, thì thầm, "Anh chắc là em đúng." Bão tố còn ầm ĩ đằng xa.

Khi anh xuống phố mưa vẫn chưa ngớt. Đôi chân anh giờ đây đi theo thói quen. Rốt cuộc anh đâu có lí do gì để quay lại. Loki đã mất. Nhưng. Anh lại thấy mình tìm đường đến quán ăn đó, và thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi cậu bước qua cánh cửa, tóc ướt do mắc mưa, Thor mỉm cười khi Jack ngồi phịch xuống than phiền, "Thời tiết thế này là do anh sao? Tôi không đánh giá cao điều này đâu."

Thor hi vọng cậu tiếp tục vẽ.

\--

Thor không phải một gã khờ. Anh mong đợi, trong lúc quan sát Jack bằng đôi mắt nuôi dưỡng đầy ảo tưởng, rằng anh sẽ thấy chán cậu—rằng anh rồi sẽ đặt dấu chấm hết cho khát khao được nhìn thấy cậu mỗi đêm. Anh không thể. Jack quá giống Loki, không chỉ trong ngoại hình, mà cả trong góc cạnh từng lời lẽ, trong ý thức rằng một phần cậu đã thương tổn và cậu cố hết sức che giấu để không ai, thậm chí là bản thân, nhận ra, trong cách cậu di chuyển và cười nói. Như thể anh đã tìm thấy bản sao của Loki, một nguyên bản chỉ khác ở chỗ không sinh ra tại vương quốc quê hương họ. Và hiện thực là Jack đang tồn tại trong khi Loki đã mãi mãi vuột khỏi tay Thor. Anh thậm chí còn không thể chôn xác cậu, anh—

Jack đá vào chân anh dưới gầm bàn, càu nhàu, "Đừng suy nghĩ lớn tiếng như vậy nữa."

Thor trả lời, "Như ý cậu." và ánh mắt Jack hướng lên khỏi tờ giấy cậu đang vẽ. Tóc được vuốt nhẹ ra sau gáy. Vài sợi dài buông thõng đằng trước. Trong lo nghĩ cậu cắn môi dưới đến đỏ hồng. Từng ngón tay thon dài bất động. Có nhiều vệt chì xung quanh các khớp, kéo dài đến tận gót tay. Máu huyết trong Thor lay chuyển, chống lại điều mà anh đã cố chôn giấu cả cuộc đời mình và anh nghĩ, anh nghĩ, với nhân gian đang loạng choạng tìm cách tự sắp xếp lại: cậu ta không phải là em trai mình.

Thor không cách nào làm dịu đi sức nóng dưới da dù anh tự nhắc nhở bản thân rằng Loki là em của anh, rằng họ lớn lên và học tập cùng nhau, rằng ngay cả ở thời điểm tăm tối nhất Loki cũng không bao giờ gọi anh bằng từ ngữ nào khác ngoài "anh trai". Nhưng Jack nhìn anh và trong mắt cậu không hề có sự ràng buộc của họ.

Thor nhận ra mình đã đứng dậy. Anh không dám ở lại đây. Không phải trong trạng thái này. Máu nóng dần bốc lên, suy nghĩ đổ nhào một cách hoang dại, lượn theo những hướng anh buộc cơ thể không được tuân theo. Anh ép mình nghĩ cho Jane, nghĩ đến đôi mắt nâu của cô, nụ cười tin cậy, vòng tay cô đã ôm anh khi anh muốn tự mình phóng lên khoảng cách xa vời không tưởng kia, về với Asgard, để tìm hiểu xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra với quê hương, với mọi người.

Những suy nghĩ đó cho anh sức mạnh để bào chữa, "Tôi phải—Tôi có việc nơi khác."

Nếu như Jack có phản đối, nếu như cậu gọi với theo, Thor cũng không nghe thấy. Vài người khách quay lại nhìn khi anh bước đi, ánh mắt họ lạnh nhạt không thân thiện anh đã để ý từ lâu, nhưng giờ anh không có thời giờ cho việc đó. Anh lao thật nhanh về tòa tháp, chẳng còn cảm nhận mặt đất dưới chân, chẳng còn chú ý đến những bóng người vút qua. Jane ở trong phòng lab, đang cãi nhau với Stark về những chi tiết để dịch chuyển chiếc máy, trên đầu cô là một thiết bị kì cục. Thor nhìn cô, không nhận ra mình đang thở mạnh. Anh đã chuẩn bị quay đi, sự điên cuồng đang chiếm hữu anh bị ghì xuống thật chặt lại nơi đáng ra nó thuộc về, khi Jane nhìn anh và gọi, có vẻ rất hài lòng, "Thor! Anh làm gì dưới này vậy? Không phải là không vui khi thấy anh, em rất vui, nhưng, ý em là anh hiếm khi xuống dưới này, ý em là, mọi chuyện vẫn ổn chứ?"

Anh đưa tay về phía cô, anh không thể nghĩ ra từ ngữ nào để giải thích, anh thậm chí không thể hình dung chúng trong đầu. Thay vào đó anh nói, "Anh nhớ em," và cô nhận lấy cánh tay anh, gỡ chiếc máy ra khỏi đầu và bước vội đến trước. Rồi anh hôn cô, hôn cô và hôn cô cho đến khi Stark ranh mãnh rời khỏi căn phòng.

\--

Một lúc sau, khi họ đang mặc quần áo, cô với lên luồn những ngón tay qua tóc anh, kéo chúng về nếp. Cô thì thầm, một phần cho chính bản thân mình, "Anh chắc rằng anh không sao chứ? Dạo này anh xa cách quá."

Trong phút chốc, một khoảnh khắc kỳ diệu, Thor ở trên bờ vực muốn kể cho cô tất cả mọi thứ. Dẫu vậy sự thôi thúc đó bị dập tắt trước cả khi nó kịp hình thành. Anh nên. Anh cần phải. Nhưng sự thật tệ hại của vấn đề là là anh không muốn phải dừng việc đến quán ăn đó, phải thôi không gặp mặt Jack, và anh cũng không còn có thể tự huyễn hoặc bản thân mình rằng tất cả những điều đó anh làm chỉ vì cậu ta là Loki.

Anh lại quay lại quán ăn vào đêm hôm sau. Jack đang lưỡng lự trước cửa, cậu thở ra sương mù. Tay cậu nằm trong túi áo khoác của Thor, đôi chân dài duỗi ra còn hai mắt cá chân thì chạm nhau. Giá lạnh đã khiến má cậu đỏ hồng, chiếc mũ cậu đội kéo xuống tận tai và Thor tưởng sự ham muốn của anh có thể chịu đựng hơn hai giây khi nhìn thấy Jack, trước khi nó cuộn trào ầm ĩ, nhưng anh đã lầm. Anh không thể chịu đựng lâu như vậy, không thể, khi Jack ban cho anh một nụ cười nhẹ đầy do dự.

Nếu không vì bắp thịt giữ chặt tay Thor trong túi, nhắc nhở anh rằng mình có thể tự chủ qua nhiều thế kỉ, thì có lẽ anh đã vươn qua khoảng cách giữa họ để lần theo đường môi quen thuộc kia, để biết được làn da cậu ấm áp dường nào. Thor đè nén bản thân, mừng thầm vì thói quen kiềm chế của mình đủ mạnh mẽ. Điều anh muốn là điều anh không nên có. Anh mở cửa cho Jack và nhìn trân trân khi cậu đi qua, cảm nhận sự cồn cào trong ánh mắt bản thân, cố gắng dập tắt nó, nhưng anh không chắc mình có thể.

Nếu Jack có để ý được thay đổi trong sự quan tâm của Thor, cậu cũng không lên tiếng. Thor vẫn thấy thật tội lỗi, sự chịu đựng gần như tan nát, khi anh quay trở về tòa tháp vào buổi sáng. Nó quá nặng nề, quá chắc chắn, anh giật mình khi Natasha rời khỏi lối đi, rẽ vào thang máy cùng anh. Anh gật đầu nhưng tránh né ánh mắt cô, vốn rất thành thục trong việc nhìn ra điều người khác che giấu. Anh mở miệng định chào cô và cô vươn tới, bấm nút điều khiển để thang máy đứng im.

Trước khi anh có thể hỏi cô đang làm gì, cô khoanh hai tay lại và cằm hất lên, nói thẳng với anh. Giọng lạnh lùng, "Máy tính của Stark và dữ liệu từ S.H.I.E.L.D không phải là những thứ kín đáo nhất để tìm kiếm thông tin."

Thor thấy lạnh sống lưng, anh bắt đầu cười và phủ nhận, nhưng có điều gì đó trên đường cong lông mày của cô, trên khuôn miệng cứng nhắc, khiến những lời phủ nhận nghẹn lại trong họng. Cô biết. Và nếu cô biết thì Barton cũng biết, hay sẽ biết, rất nhanh thôi. Thor nói, chẳng kịp suy nghĩ, "Cậu ta không phải là mối đe dọa."

Natasha nhìn anh chằm chằm trong một khoảng thời gian lâu đến khó xử, không hề chớp mắt. Cuối cùng cô thở dài, "Tôi biết. Nên đó là lí do chúng ta nói chuyện kiểu này chứ không phải kiểu kia."

Thor trả lời, "Oh." Anh không biết phải nói gì thêm. "Kiểu này là kiểu gì?"

Môi Natasha cong lên. Nhưng ánh mắt cô vẫn lãnh đạm như vậy. "Là kiểu tôi nói rằng tất cả chúng ta rồi sẽ phải trải qua, theo những cách khác nhau." Cô ngập ngừng, vươn tới lần nữa bấm nút khởi động thang máy, "Nhưng cậu ta không phải hắn. Anh biết mà phải không?" Giọng cô không giống như đang hỏi. Thor gật đầu và thang máy bắt đầu chuyển động. Natasha bước ra ở tầng dưới anh và lên tiếng khi quay lưng lại, "Anh nên nói với tiến sĩ Foster."

Cô nói đúng. Nhưng không.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> có lẽ là đã drop vô thời hạn, nhưng trong lúc cảm lạnh và trời thì mưa tầm tã và nhớ tới hai anh em đau khổ này ;__; comment kudos nhiệt tình có lẽ sẽ làm mình vui hơn chút, nhưng từ đây tới lúc có thor 3 thì thorki vẫn còn phải chịu xếp xó sau sterek thôi huhu hihi có hứng mới dịch được

Một tuần sau anh vẫn chưa nói gì. Tự trấn an mình mỗi buổi sáng rằng anh không làm gì sai, không hề. Tất cả những gì anh làm là nói chuyện, nhìn Jack ăn hoặc vẽ hoặc chỉ hít thở mà thôi. Sự ham muốn đang chần chừ dưới da anh chưa hề bộc lộ. Chưa lần nào. Anh không làm mất danh dự của Jane, không hẳn, và cô đâu cần phải quan tâm điều này, vì cô đâu có hỏi anh đã đi đâu hay làm gì. Được mà. Anh tự nhủ.

Những bào chữa dần trở thành sự thật vào buổi tối khi anh đến quán trễ. Đã có một vụ tấn công, lúc chiều muộn khi mặt trời vừa lặn. Một sinh vật lạ kì Thor chưa bao giờ thấy ở bất kỳ giới nào, lờ mờ mỏng manh, một nửa là bóng đen, và hoàn toàn điên cuồng. Khó có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng, nhưng nó vô cùng hung tợn và quá mạnh so với vẻ ngoài. Nó không chấp nhận hòa, cho dù rõ ràng đã bị áp đảo. Họ gần như phải tiêu diệt hoàn toàn để ngăn chặn.

Trận đánh khiến anh muộn. Anh không nên đi mới phải. Jane sẽ trông mong anh. Anh tìm đến cô sau mỗi cuộc chiến và cô luôn thích thú với điều đó, sự nồng nhiệt làm máu trong huyết mạch anh tuôn tràn. Lần này đôi chân không còn đưa anh về bên cô. Anh dừng lại chỉ đủ lâu để cởi bỏ áo giáp, để khoác lên người y phục dân Midgard, trước khi vội vàng vào thành phố. Anh chưa bao giờ trễ trước đây. Và anh lo lắng, trong tiếng vo vo của năng lượng sau trận chiến, rằng Jack sẽ bỏ đi, sẽ không quay lại đêm tiếp theo nữa, sẽ biến mất khỏi anh.

Thor quá tập trung, nỗi lo sợ đột ngột dâng cao trong lồng ngực, vì Jack không có ở đó, không ngồi chỗ họ thường ngồi, anh suýt nữa thì bỏ qua âm thanh hỗn độn dưới con hẻm. Chỉ đủ lớn để vỗ nhẹ sự chú ý của anh ra khỏi tim mình đang đập mạnh. Có tiếng lầm bầm. Tiếng đánh vào da thịt. Giọng nói thô bạo gầm gừ một từ anh không thể định nghĩa, nhưng đủ để lại cho Thor ấn tượng nhạt hòa của điều gì mang tính xúc phạm, đe dọa. Thor gần như tiến tới cánh cửa, để hỏi cô phục vụ xem Jack đã bỏ đi được bao lâu, cậu đã đi hướng nào, nhưng rồi anh nghe một tiếng rên, bị nén lại, đau đớn.

Kích thích sau chiến đấu vẫn sôi sục dưới da Thor. Mjolnir anh đã để lại tòa tháp, nhưng khả năng anh phải dùng đến, lúc này, là rất thấp. Anh bước dài xuống con hẻm, liếc nhìn những cái bóng trước mặt. Anh nhận thấy có sáu người, bao thành vòng tròn quanh người thứ bảy, đang ngồi sụp xuống bên cạnh thùng rác như thể cậu ta là một phần của nó. Thor biết người này, sẽ nhận ra cậu ở bất cứ đâu, và một cơn thịnh nộ to lớn khủng khiếp bắt đầu khai mào trong anh. Giọt mưa nặng hạt rơi xuống. Trên trời tiếng sấm rền vang.

Một trong những tên đang đứng, trên tay là chiếc ống dài, huơ nó theo hình số tám trong khoảng không, gầm gừ, "Không cứng lắm nếu không có thằng bạn trai nhỉ?" Thor nghĩ anh nhận ra kẻ này. Đôi khi hắn ngồi trong quán. Anh và hắn chưa bao giờ nói chuyện, chưa bao giờ trao đổi với nhau nhiều hơn một ánh nhìn.

Jack nhổ nước bọt, ngước đầu lên, miệng cậu đỏ và đẫm máu, cậu nghiến răng, "Ồ, tao nghĩ mình ổn thôi," với nụ cười sắc lạnh như con dao trong tay. Lưỡi dao đỏ như đôi môi cậu.

Tên cầm ống cười nhạo, "Mày may mắn lắm," hắn nâng nó lên và Thor không nhận ra anh di chuyển cho đến khi tay anh chạm vào thứ vũ khí. Hắn kéo người ra khỏi tầm tay Thor, nhướn lông mày hoảng hốt khi quay lại nhìn sau lưng. Thốt lên, "Cái quái—" nhưng câu hỏi chưa kịp thoát ra, bởi hắn đã đập mạnh vào bức tường đằng xa, tiếng xương gãy không thể nghe rõ trong cơn bão, bị ném như túi rác. Thor vẫn cầm chiếc ống.

Những tên khác trong hẻm bao vây anh, trở nên hung hãn. Chúng không biết đang đối mặt với điều gì, không biết đã khiêu khích ai. Thor nghiến răng, cảnh báo, "Các ngươi nên chạy đi." Chúng không nghe lời anh khuyên. Một tên nhổ ra lần nữa từ ngữ đó, từ mà anh không thể định nghĩa, mỗi bọn chúng đều giơ cao vũ khí của mình và Thor vui lòng, một cách cay độc, sẵn sàng trả đũa, thích thú trước quyết định này. Anh cười, "Được lắm."

Sau hai cú đấm chúng có vẻ khôn ra. Nhưng không còn đường lui nữa. Tấn công vào vai và đầu không mang lại kết quả, chúng đu lên người, nhảy lên sau lưng anh, và khi anh rũ chúng xuống như những con ruồi, chúng bắt đầu nhìn anh với ánh mắt lo sợ. Nên là như thế. Vài tên đang đứng, tìm cách bỏ chạy, nhưng chúng chậm chạp và yếu đuối và anh sẽ hủy diệt tất cả vì dám chạm vào thứ anh sở hữu, thứ—

"—dừng, dừng lại, chết tiệt, dừng lại, cảnh sát—cảnh sát sắp đến rồi, anh phải—thôi nào!" Jack. Jack đang níu anh lại, ấn chặt vào tay và áo Thor. Mắt cậu rối ren, tuyệt vọng, khi Thor quay lại phía cậu, anh chớp mắt. Jack cười thành tiếng, hốt hoảng thở hắt ra, "Đây rồi. Thôi nào, thôi nào, chúng ta đi thôi!"

Giọng anh đầy chiến ý, anh nói, "Cứ để chúng đến," anh đang có hứng đánh nhau, sinh vật ban chiều mới là món khai vị, chưa thể cho anh cơ hội trút đi sự chịu đựng đã quá lâu. Nếu chúng muốn nhào tới, anh sẽ—

"Làm ơn đi mà, tôi không thể vô tù lần nữa." Jack mở to mắt, ám ảnh. Cậu ấn mình đối diện Thor, gần đến nỗi Thor có thể cảm nhận tim cậu đang đập lộn xộn. Cậu vẫn mặc áo khoác của anh. Vài giọt máu của cậu rơi trên lớp ngoài. Tên đang bị Thor nắm cổ nấc lên, những ngón tay bấu víu yếu ớt vào tay anh. Jack thì thầm, "Làm ơn," và Thor ném hắn xuống đất, ngã nhào vào một vũng nước.

Thor để Jack đưa anh đi, ra khỏi con hẻm này đến một con hẻm khác, chân họ chạy một mạch như muốn ngấu nghiến quãng đường. Còi báo động ầm ĩ đằng sau. Thor có thể ngửi thấy mùi máu, mặn và tanh. Jack nắm lấy tay anh, những ngón thon dài mát lạnh siết chặt vào bàn tay Thor, dẫn dắt anh về phía trước, qua những chỗ đầy ngã rẽ và hai lần cầu thang kim loại ọp ẹp, rồi cậu dừng lại trước cửa với tiếng mở chìa khóa và kéo Thor vào không gian tối tăm bên trong.

Jack đóng sầm cửa lại. Thor nghe được cậu khẩn trương khóa nó, nghe được hơi thở hấp tấp của cậu, nghe được cậu lẩm bẩm "Chết tiệt, chết tiệt, chết tiệt." Ánh đèn bật lên quá bất ngờ khiến Thor lùi lại. Anh chớp mắt, quan sát không gian nhỏ xíu xung quanh, mọi thứ gọn gàng sạch sẽ, những bức tường được viền bằng đủ loại sách. Nhiệt độ trong nhà gần như bằng ngoài đường, khiến cả hai đều thở ra sương khói. Jack nói khi đang giữ tay Thor, nâng lên và nhìn khớp tay của anh với khuôn mặt mang vẻ rất giống với quan tâm, cậu ở quá gần, bầm dập và máu me và lo lắng cho Thor, "Chuyện đó là sao? Anh nghĩ tên đó với tôi—Tôi không có, anh đã nghĩ gì vậy—"

Cũng những khớp tay đó Thor chạm vào gò má lạnh lẽo của cậu. Jack mở to mắt, Thor lê bước về phía trước và mọi lời lẽ trở thành con số không, họ đang ở rất gần, rất gần nhau. Sự mềm mại làn tóc cậu khi Thor lướt những ngón tay vào trong, hơi thở cậu trơn trượt trên miệng Thor, đầy mùi máu. Cậu đảo mắt xung quanh, tìm kiếm, suy nghĩ gì đó. Thor không đoán nổi. Anh quá khát khao để có thể suy nghĩ. Anh muốn, quá nhiều, cả người như bị thiêu đốt, anh nhắm chặt mắt, cảm nhận khi mũi mình kề bên Jack.

Jack đưa một tay lên thắt lưng anh. Chạm vào anh. Ngón tay cậu cuộn vào áo Thor, đồng thuận, còn hơn thế, đầy khích lệ. Cậu lướt tay còn lại lên tay Thor, như vậy là quá nhiều, nhiều hơn những gì Thor có thể chịu đựng, nhiều hơn những gì một người có thể chịu đựng.

Miệng Jack đầy máu và ẩm ướt, cay nồng, khớp với môi Thor hơn tất cả những gì anh từng tưởng tượng, bao nhiêu đêm dài đáng ra anh không nên tự làm mình hài lòng với suy nghĩ về em trai. Thor rùng mình, chỉ hôn cậu dịu dàng dù sự thèm muốn trong anh gầm thét đòi hỏi, cảm nhận tay Jack ghì lấy vai, giữ chặt anh. Thor không chắc là thất bại hay thành công, là anh đã thắng hay thua trận, nhưng nếu thắng lợi có cảm giác thì đó chính là đây.

Thor thở vào khoảng không đang nóng dần lên giữa họ, vẫn chưa rời môi Jack, "Anh không muốn làm em đau."

Anh có thể nhận ra nụ cười của Jack, dữ dội, giọng nói cậu là tiếng rì rầm sôi sục, chỉ nghe thôi cũng khiến Thor muốn ghì chặt hơn, đặt tay lên làn da đó, cắn lấy và chiếm lấy và nếm lấy, "Vậy anh muốn gì?" và nụ hôn của Thor được đáp trả, như một lời khẳng định, đói khát, đến mức anh chỉ có thể kháng cự nếu anh cắt tim mình ra. Anh rên lên, trả lời bằng hành động, ném mình vào nụ hôn, đặt một tay sau lưng Jack và kéo cậu gần hơn, cho đến khi giữa họ chẳng còn khoảng trống.

Cả hai mặc quá nhiều quần áo. Họ nên không mặc gì mới đúng. Thor nắm lấy áo khoác Jack, rồi cậu duỗi tay đủ để nó rơi xuống. Anh cuốn những ngón tay vào lớp vải mềm áo cậu và Jack chắc hẳn đã đọc được ý định đó, vì cậu đánh vào cổ tay anh. Jack hổn hển, gần như tươi cười, "Cẩn thận, tôi thích cái áo này." Rồi cậu uốn người để cởi ra. Dưới lớp y phục, cậu cao và gầy, tóc rối xõa xuống vai.

Thor nhìn cậu chăm chú, để đôi mắt no nê trước dáng hình trần trụi. Sấm sét đổ ầm xuống bầu trời đêm, mưa đánh mạnh vào mái che, tường, cửa sổ, với nhịp độ như điên dại. Một tia sét vỡ tan, chói lọi, khiến mọi thứ trong căn phòng nhất thời lóe sáng. Giây phút đó qua đi khi Thor đẩy Jack sát tường. Đôi môi cậu vẫn đỏ máu, một phần chưa mất trí trong Thor nhăn nhó, anh nghiêng đầu Jack qua một bên, hướng cậu quay lưng lại. Thor đã muốn nếm thử chiếc cổ dài từ rất lâu. Huyết mạch Jack vội vã bên dưới anh, ngón tay Jack quấn vào tóc anh, bấu chặt áo anh, rồi lướt xuống hai bên.

Thor rên, đẩy mạnh, đập vào tường khi Jack luồn tay xuống, những ngón tay thông thạo ma mãnh khi chúng trượt xuống dương vật Thor, rồi quay lại xử lí nút quần của anh. Thor nhướn người lên, đủ để thở ra, "Em có thích cái quần này không?"

"Không. Gì cơ?" Mắt Jack nhắm hờ, cổ cậu đỏ lừ. Cậu thấy dễ chịu. Thor cười ngạo, với lấy đây thắt lưng của Jack, lờ đi tiếng cậu giật nảy mình. Thớ vải rách ra dễ hơn anh tưởng tượng. Đã mòn và xơ, có nhẽ. Thor không quan tâm lắm ngay cả khi Jack hổn hển, "Anh phải đền tiền đó."

Thor ậm ừ, "Được thôi," cũng vô tư như mớ quần áo nực cười trên người anh, xô đẩy chúng vừa đủ để cởi ra. Ah. Jack với lấy anh, những ngón tay dài quấn vào hông, nắm lấy dương vật anh. Thor nhìn xuống, lặng người, anh đang cương cứng, đã như vậy trong một khoảng thời gian dài không tưởng, và mọi thứ chỉ tăng lên chứ chẳng giảm đi. Anh giật hông lại khiến nó trượt qua làn da mát lạnh, tuyệt vời hơn cả trong giấc mơ diệu kỳ nhất. Gần như quá sức chịu đựng.

Thor áp lại gần Jack hơn, gần đến mức sau khoảnh khắc đó Jack buông tay để bám vào vai và lưng anh. Thor dính chặt vào cậu, hôn cậu trong tuyệt vọng, nhận ra sự hài lòng hoang dại sâu thẳm khi bên dưới Jack cương lên đáp lại. Thor đặt những nụ hôn lên đôi môi của Jack, chìm đắm vào mái tóc buông xuống như tấm lụa, tập trung ý chí để gầm gừ, "Anh muốn có em."

Jack buông ra một tiếng kiềm chế cuồng nhiệt, hai tay trườn trên áo Thor, "Áo mưa, áo mưa, trong quần tôi, anh biết dùng—"

"Ừ." Mảnh quần chỉ còn dính lỏng lẻo vào một chân Jack. Thor tốn nhiều hơn thời gian cần thiết để định vị nó, nhưng anh chẳng thể nhanh hơn vì đang bận tập trung vào chiếc cổ kia, đường quai hàm, đôi môi, sức nóng cơ thể nơi Thor đang ép xuống. Cuối cùng khi lấy được thì anh cau mày, "Anh cần thứ gì để dễ dàng tiến vào."

Jack cười lớn. Cậu nảy lên, "Cái đó đã, anh cứ, oh, thôi được rồi, đưa đây cho tôi."

Thor không tranh cãi. Anh cũng không quan tâm, anh cảm nhận được Jack vòng tay qua vai anh, nghe tiếng cậu xé lớp bao bì và Jack nghiêng hông về trước, rời khỏi bức tường, lẩm bầm rồi mở rộng hai đùi. Thor đẩy hông rời khỏi vị trí dưới bụng Jack mà anh đã không ngừng cọ xát, tâm trí trắng xóa trống rỗng, đánh mắt xuống vì anh muốn nhìn, vì Jack ngửa ra đằng sau với đôi mi nhắm nghiền, ngực ửng hồng bao lấy những ngón tay trơn trượt bóng nhẫy của chính mình như một bức tranh huy hoàng lộng lẫy.

Jack không buồn nhìn, ném đống bao vào người Thor, một tay cậu di chuyển, dương vật cương cứng đỏ hồng trước bụng. Thor dùng những phần nhẹ nhàng cuối cùng còn lại trong anh để mở một gói, đeo vào. Đống còn lại rơi vãi xuống sàn, không quan tâm, anh đưa cả hai tay giữ lấy đùi Jack và thầm thì như van nài, "Được không?"

Môi Jack cong một nửa, đôi mắt nặng nề chần chừ trước biểu cảm của Thor, đắn đo, cho đến khi Thor chắc rằng anh không thể chịu đựng được nữa. Lúc đó cậu mới thở ra, "Được."Thor nâng lên. Jack níu lấy vai, hai chân cuộn lại quanh hông anh. Dương vật Thor trượt trên làn da bóng mượt của cậu, tìm góc độ phù hợp. Thor cầm chặt hông Jack hơn, rướn người để giữ cậu vững vàng, và thế giới của anh thu hẹp lại, chỉ còn rút gọn trong khoảng không gian sôi sục giữa hai người. Thor nhận thức được những tiếng nghẹn của Jack, cách cậu thở chậm và sâu, cơ bắp căng rồi lại giãn. Biết cậu chặt tới mức nào, sự cuồng nhiệt, cả cách đùi cậu run rẩy trên hông Thor.

Thor tiến vào và sâu hơn và Jack thở hổn hển, "Ah, ah," và Thor đẩy cậu sát tường, nâng hông cậu lên theo cách anh muốn, rồi đưa ra chỉ vừa đủ để thúc vào lần nữa. Và lần nữa. Và lần nữa. Nhanh hơn một chút, mạnh hơn một chút với mỗi nhịp, đổi tư thế cho đến khi Jack co giật trong anh, chửi thề như người mất trí. Quá sức chịu đựng, nhiều hơn những gì Thor tưởng mình có thể. Bức tường rung chuyển và anh không biết là do họ hay do cơn bão, còn không rõ hai điều này có khác nhau không.

Anh chẳng còn biết gì, chỉ còn lại ham muốn nhục dục, da thịt trượt lên nhau, mùi vị làn da Jack, những tiếng rên rỉ và kêu la đứt quãng của họ. Anh chẳng còn biết gì ngoài theo đuổi khoái cảm, ngoài việc Jack đưa một tay ra giữa để chà xát dương vật mình trong tuyệt vọng khi Thor làm tình với cậu. Thor lạc lối khi Jack bắn ra trên bụng anh, lạc lối khi quan sát biểu cảm của Jack, mắt mờ đi, môi chùng xuống, hai má đỏ hồng.

Mọi thứ đến giới hạn và Thor cắn lưỡi khi hông anh đẩy lên một lần nữa, vì anh biết cái tên trong họng mình, và đó không phải tên cậu. Cơn bão nói dùm anh. Sấm rền vang dữ dội như thể trái đất này đang vỡ thành đôi. Tiếng vọng còn kéo dài rất lâu sau nữa.

\--

Đêm còn dài vả cả hai tận dụng điều này. Thor khó chịu khi phải rút ra khỏi cơ thể Jack—ham muốn được ở bên trong cậu, để da thịt được khuấy lên và hợp vào nhau lần nữa, dậy lên mạnh mẽ—nhưng chiếc bao cao su cần phải gỡ bỏ. Anh nhăn nhó, lại là một khía cạnh cuộc sống mà người dân nơi anh vượt trội hơn Midgard, và Jack chỉ về phía tủ lạnh nhỏ cùng chiếc bàn với những cái ghế không cùng bộ, nói, "Trong bếp có thùng rác."

Đến lúc Thor quay lại, Jack đang chống một tay lên đi văng, cúi xuống cởi giày, đạp những mảnh quần còn dính trên người ra. Có những vết thâm tím trên sườn cậu. Thor vuốt ve chúng, ép mình xuống gần hơn cho đến khi giữa họ không còn khoảng cách. Anh chiếm lấy Jack lần nữa, ở đó, sau chiếc đi văng, chậm rãi và điềm tĩnh hơn. Anh chạm vào những nơi mình muốn, quan sát khi dương vật mình tuột vào bên trong Jack. Thor làm tình với cậu đến khi cậu run rẩy, đến khi cả hai cùng run rẩy, và anh lên đỉnh với vòng tay quấn quanh ngực Jack và đôi môi ấn sâu vào vai cậu và sấm sét nổ tung bên ngoài.

Jack nói nhỏ, cậu cúi đầu, ngực phập phồng, "Lúc nào cũng vậy sao?" rồi vẩy tay lơ đãng về phía cửa sổ.

Thor cọ má vào đường cong nơi vai Jack, "Phải." Sức nóng dưới da anh vẫn chưa tàn lụi hẳn. Thor không chắc nó sẽ phai đi. Dù vậy, chiếc đi văng đã cọt kẹt lắm rồi. Anh nỏi, "Có giường không?"

Có. Nhỏ xíu và Thor nhìn nó đầy nghi ngại. Thay vào đó họ lại quấn lấy nhau dưới sàn, tấm thảm lạnh và sần sùi và Thor hầu như không cảm nhận được sau lưng khi Jack chống tay lên ngực anh rồi chầm chậm hạ hông xuống. Cơ hai bên đùi cậu co giãn trong tay Thor, lưng cậu uốn cong, phần gần bên dưới bụng đỏ ửng. Mồ hôi rơi từng giọt trên tóc và khi mắt cậu mờ đi vì khoái cảm, khi cậu khóc lên, vuột mất nhịp để với lấy chính mình đang cương lên, Thor chưa bao giờ thấy cảnh tượng nào đẹp hơn nữa.

Cơn cực khoái bị lôi ra khỏi Thor. Anh quấn những ngón tay vào tóc cậu và kéo Jack xuống, hôn cậu và hôn cậu trong sự vội vàng của hoan lạc hòa cùng cơn buồn ngủ đến đột ngột. Thor đã mệt mỏi quá nhiều tháng, rã rời và kiệt sức, mà giấc ngủ vẫn lảng tránh anh. Nhưng giờ đây sức nặng êm đềm của nó lắng đọng sau mắt, khiến ngón tay anh chùng xuống, hơi thở chậm rãi. Một cứu cánh tuyệt vời đến nỗi Thor có thể khóc, nếu như anh không đã chìm một nửa vào giấc ngủ.

Anh với lấy đống chăn trên giường, kéo phủ lớp vải lộn xộn qua người họ. Jack làm một tiếng phẫn nộ, nhưng Thor chỉ cười, vuốt tóc cậu và không hề cố gắng làm đống chăn thẳng ra. Một chân bị lạnh thì anh vẫn sống được thôi. Nằm uể oải trên ngực anh, Jack cáu kỉnh, "Làm gì vậy? Anh ngủ hả? Bộ anh thấy ở đây giống mái ấm vô gia cư lắm sao?"

Chút ý thức của Thor còn lại trong nhân gian náo động đã gần tàn lụi. Anh hất một tay qua, muốn tìm quần của mình—chắc nó ở gần đây, hay ít nhất là vậy, anh có mặc nữa đâu. À, ở đó. Anh kéo nó lại gần, chếnh choáng nói, "Bao nhiêu là được thì em cứ lấy."

Thor không biết gì nữa, anh ngủ rất sâu và không mộng mị, cho đến khi bị những ngón tay lạnh lẽo nắm lấy vai lay dậy. Anh càu nhàu, mất phương hướng khi những ánh nắng yếu ớt tràn vào phòng. Căn phòng có mùi quen thuộc, mùi hương Loki yêu thích, Thor không bao giờ nhớ tên gọi của nó. Anh đang quấn mình trong chăn ấm và người trước mặt Thor là em trai anh, tóc đen của cậu đã được vuốt lại, một mảnh khăn xanh lục đậm quấn trên cổ, cậu có vẻ sốt ruột.

Thor cười, nụ cười rộng trìu mến. Loki lúc nào cũng là người dậy sớm hơn, dù theo như anh thấy trên biểu cảm của cậu có lẽ Thor đã quên mất một vài dự định của hai người. Loki cau mày, khiến Thor chú ý tới những vết thâm dưới miệng cậu, làn da xanh xao có những vết bầm tím, và, oh. Ký ức đổ tràn về, một mớ lộn xộn khó chịu của chết chóc và dự định ngồi chễm chệ trong bụng Thor ngay buổi sáng. Jack ngắt dòng suy nghĩ, "Tôi nói là dậy, anh làm tôi bị muộn bây giờ."

Thor cố nâng người lên. Cả người anh đau nhức một cách dễ chịu, Thor thấy tay chân mình lừ đừ, trong bụng buồn nôn. Anh hỏi, như thể tất cả vẫn chưa là sự thật hiển nhiên, "Anh đã ngủ sao?"

Jack đảo mắt, vươn người lên chỉnh sửa lại chiếc túi trên vai, "Giống bất tỉnh nhân sự hơn. Nhưng giờ anh phải đi đi." Cậu ném quần Thor vào anh và nhìn chăm chú đầy chờ đợi, đến khi Thor đã đủ tỉnh táo để mặc vào. Khóa quần thì nham nhở và cái nút thì mất tích hoàn toàn, nhưng trước khi Thor kịp suy nghĩ giải pháp thì chiếc áo lại được dúi vào anh.

Mọi thứ chuyển biến nhanh chóng mặt vào sáng sớm. Đến khi Thor nhận ra thì họ đã ở ngoài, Jack đóng cửa và bắt đầu xuống cầu thang. Thor nhanh chóng theo chân cậu, nắm lấy cánh tay khiến cậu dừng lại. Anh nói, "Tối nay—"

Jack ngắt lời, "Chúng ta không thể quay lại quán đó. Có một chỗ khác, ở—"

"Anh không thể chỉ quay về đây sao?" Thor không định nói điều này, bởi anh thật sự cũng chẳng biết mình định nói gì cho đến khi từ ngữ rời khỏi miệng. Anh nghĩ mình nên cầu xin sự tha thứ, giải thích rằng đêm hôm qua đáng lẽ không bao giờ nên xảy ra, nhưng anh không thể. Cho đến tận lúc này, gần như chưa tỉnh táo, tâm trí của anh vẫn chạy đua về phía buổi đêm đầy những ham muốn dày đặc và đáng xấu hổ.

Jack nhìn anh trân trân, biểu cảm nặng nề quen thuộc trên mặt. Cuối cùng cậu gật đầu, nói, "Được," và quay gót. Thor trông theo cậu đi và rồi lắc mạnh đầu, ghê tởm sự lộn xộn của mình, sau đó quay trở về nhà, với cảm giác chán ghét bản thân.

\--

Không khó để tìm ra Jane. Cô ở phòng lab, hầu như mỗi ngày, tìm cách xây một cây cầu bắc đến phần còn lại của quê hương anh. Cô ngước lên khi anh gõ cửa và cười tươi đến nỗi anh thấy đau khổ hơn cả khi có lưỡi dao đâm vào da thịt. Tiến gần tới, cô đưa tay ra và anh lùi xuống, một tay đưa lên cản bước cô, vì anh quá có lỗi với cô rồi, và anh không muốn tăng thêm đau khổ nữa. Cô hỏi gấp, cau mày, "Thor? Mọi thứ vẫn..." rồi ngừng lại, nhìn anh từ trên xuống dưới—anh nên tắm rửa trước, thay quần áo, nhưng không thể đương đầu với việc cho bản thân mình bước vào con đường hèn nhát một lần nữa—cái cau mày của cô càng rõ ràng hơn, "...chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?"

Ngôn từ cố gắng để không thoát khỏi họng anh, chúng cứ mắc vào nhau, nhưng Thor làm chủ bản thân mình, anh chống cự lại để lên tiếng, "Jane, anh đã làm một việc rất sai trái."

Anh không mong cô sẽ phủi tay, sẽ đảo mắt và cười, "Nếu vấn đề là về chỗ cam thảo đó, em đã nói—"

"Anh đã ngủ với người khác."

Thor thề rằng những cỗ máy xung quanh tưởng như vừa phát ra một loạt những âm thanh cho đến giây phút này, nhưng giờ giữa họ không còn gì ngoài sự im lặng. Jane chớp mắt, ba lần liên tục, và rồi nghiêng đầu sang một bên. Cô đặt cốc cà phê đang cầm trên tay xuống, vô cùng mạnh bạo, bắn hết ra ngoài. Môi cô nhướn lên và trong khoảnh khắc Thor lầm tưởng đó là một nụ cười. Nhưng không phải. Cô nói, giọng điệu thẳng thừng kì lạ, "Anh lừa dối tôi?" Ánh nhìn bao quát khắp người anh, "Anh phản bội tôi, gì hả, ngay trước khi đến đây?"

Quá khó khăn để thậm chí đối mặt với cô. Nhưng Thor ép buộc mình. Đây là lỗi lầm của anh và anh không có quyền lẩn tránh hậu quả. Nuốt nước bọt, cùng với sức nặng xấu xa của sự hổ thẹn đang đè nặng, anh chỉ có thể lên tiếng, "Anh sẵn sàng trả bất cứ giá nào em thấy xứng đáng, anh—"

Cú đánh đáp vuông vức vào mặt anh. Thor nghiêng đầu cùng với nó, anh không muốn cô làm gãy xương tay mình, anh không muốn khiến cô thương tổn hơn nữa. Người cô tỏa ra thịnh nộ, đôi mắt dữ dội, anh gọi tên cô mà không biết được rằng bản thân mình muốn cô phải trả lời như thế nào.

Jane nói to, "Biến cho khuất mắt tôi." Khuôn mặt cô đanh lại, và anh mừng thầm, một cách ích kỷ, một cách xấu xa, rằng cô đã không hỏi rằng anh đã ở cạnh ai, rằng cô đã không tha thứ cho anh, anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể chống đỡ những điều đó. Cúi đầu, rời khỏi căn phòng. Hình ảnh cuối cùng của anh về Jane là cô đang run lên vì giận dữ, đôi mắt tóe lửa khoan sâu một lỗ vào xương thịt anh. Mà vẫn chưa là gì so với điều anh đáng nhận được.

Anh dừng trước cửa phòng, để thở một hơi, để cứng rắn hơn, và Natasha kéo dài giọng, "Cô ấy có biết là ai không?"

Thor chớp mắt nhìn cô, từ lâu anh đã không quan tâm đến việc cô đã ở đâu trước khi xuất hiện, "Không, tôi, tôi nên cho—"

Cô không để anh nói hết. "Tốt nhất là đừng cho cô ấy biết. Cho đến khi xong cây cầu." Cô nhìn anh, khuôn mặt chẳng lộ ra biểu cảm gì của những suy nghĩ rối ren trong đầu. Rồi cuối cùng cô thở dài, "Và chắc là tránh xa Steve một thời gian. Anh ấy có vấn đề cá nhân với mấy việc thế này." Nghe như lời khuyên. Thường thì từ ngữ của cô luôn là vậy. Anh đáng ra nên nghe theo lời cô gợi ý trước đây. Thor gật đầu biết ơn cô và một bên khóe môi cô cong lên trước khi quay gót biến mất khỏi hành lang.

Ngày trôi qua dài đằng đẵng và khổ sở và từng giây phút đều đáng phải nhận. Chúng bám theo anh xuyên qua thành phố, lên trên những bậc thang, đến tận khi Jack mở tung cửa. Tóc Jack còn ướt, chiếc áo dính vào da thịt vừa đủ ẩm. Cậu đẹp vô cùng. Cậu nói, với một tay vòng qua cánh cửa, "Anh trông tệ quá." Thor cười, anh không nghi ngờ điều này.

Thor thì thầm, nụ cười phai nhạt dần, "Anh nhớ em," và Jack mở to mắt, miệng cậu làm nên một chữ 'o' ngạc nhiên hoàn hảo, và Thor lợi dụng điều này để tiến đến gần hơn, để nghiêng đầu Jack về phía sau, để hôn cậu thật sâu.


End file.
